1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soil conditioner and a method of ameliorating soils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Considered important in modern agriculture have been and are breeding in various ways and the application of chemical fertilizers and agricultural chemicals in large quantities. In fact, agriculture which is strong against damage by diseases, gives high yields and saves time and labor has been realized as a consequence.
However, increases in yields have now reached the limit, and the following problems are newly caused.
The first problem is an environmental problem. Nitrogen and phosphorus discharged from chemical fertilizers flow into rivers to cause an eutrophication in lakes and marshes, and a water bloom and a red tide are caused.
Further, agricultural chemicals have a serious influence not only on the health of workers themselves but also on neighboring inhabitants, and they further cause damage on the health of consumers as residual chemicals.
The second problem is that soil is oxidized with an excessive increase in soil productivity with the application of chemical fertilizers so that the soil is fatigued and that crops fail to produce original nutrients and show savors different from those of original crops. For this reason, it is said that that vegetables grown in open fields old days were delicious.
The third problem is that the yields which are attained in conventional procedures have reached limitations.